Sliding devices that can deliberately reduce the adhesion of a vehicle for exercises regarding skidpan practice are known from e.g. WO8402689. WO8402689 describes a device with a set of wheels mounted on a frame. The frame is designed so that it can support a vehicle and the wheels are vertically adjustable in order to control the force in which the wheels bear on the ground. The wheels of the sliding device are rotatable about a vertical shaft, so they provide no steering of the vehicle. By lowering the wheels of the sliding device and thereby raising the vehicle and the wheels of the vehicle, the adhesion of the vehicle can be controlled so that the behavior of the vehicle corresponds to that of a slippery surface.
The wheels of the sliding device protrude from the sides of the vehicle in order to achieve enough space for the wheels to rotate freely without hitting the side of the vehicle. This makes the sliding device wide and it can, for example, be difficult to fit a vehicle mounted on the sliding device in a carriage for transport.
These and other objects are achieved by a sliding device with reducible width according to the characterized parts of the independent claim.